


Three Plus One

by DDDaisy



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Children of Characters, F/M, Family Drama, Normal Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26439760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DDDaisy/pseuds/DDDaisy
Summary: What would Mello and Halle's life be if they became parents？
Relationships: Halle Lidner | Halle Bullock/Mello | Mihael Keehl
Kudos: 4





	Three Plus One

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the good idea about them having kids from the reviews under Emotions on ffnet. I really like Mello and Halle being as a family, not only as a couple.

This is a large supermarket in Long Island city where many people come to shop on weekends. A fair-skinned little girl with long blond hair stood in front of a shelf full of toys, staring at the rows of stuffed toys. She had her feet on the edge of the bottom shelf and clutched the shelf with one hand, trying to stretch out her other arm to reach for various stuffed animals placed on the top row. But she was too small, just a little higher than the second bottom row, to get what she wanted. People passing by her were discussing what kind of parent had left such an adorable girl alone in the supermarket. Because the shelf was so high, she had to give up and got off the shelf. She turned right quickly and bumped into someone's legs, legs in black leather pants.

"Lenny, what exact do you want to buy?" The little girl, called Lenny, looked up at the blonde man she had just bumped into who couldn't hide his scars even with his sunglasses on.

"I want that lion." The little girl pointed to the stuffed toy on the top row.

The blond man picked up a stuffed lion with the head like a sunflower on the shelf and looked down at Lenny again. "Did you say you wanna buy a stuffed giraffe?"

“No, I want the lion.” Lenny said with great certainty.

"You sure? Don't change your mind any more.” The man handed the stuffed lion to the little girl and she immediately held the lion to her chest.

With his lips curled up slightly, he smiled softly as he pushed the cart to buy goods in other areas.

_"Mello, I forgot to tell you when you just went out. Buy some more butter and a box of olives. We’re running out of laundry detergent. Buy some on sale."_

He sighed and looked at the cart which had loaded a lot of things, deciding to go to daily necessities area first. "Lenny, we’ll buy some good stuff and go home ... Lenny?” Mello looked back and found Lenny walking in the opposite direction.

"Lenny, what are you doing? Close up.” Mello said with a little displeasure.

The little girl looked back and muttered: "Dad..."

"I'm tired." Lenny purred before Mello's expression changed.

"You were animated just now. Why didn’t you get tired when you asked for toys?” Then Mello realized that he had been walking around the supermarket with Lenny for two hours, though he spent one hour looking for Lenny who ran around while he was picking out items. He squinted at Lenny and shook his head, picking her up reluctantly. He began to sigh inwardly, regretting he chose to come here with Lenny rather than leave Lenny at home.

Lenny held the toy in one arm and had one arm around Mello's neck, as she excitedly felt the change in her vision because she was lifted up. Mello thought that he should replenish some chocolate for himself after getting what Halle had just mentioned on the phone.

They took the items they had to buy and lined up by the cash register. Mello took the items out of the cart one by one. The cashier, a young girl, noticed bars of chocolate, as she looked at Lenny and said: "Sweetie , will you eat so much chocolate? Remember to brush your teeth after you eat."

"It's not me. I don't like chocolate at all. My dad does." Lenny argued as she looked at the cashier innocently.

Mello let his daughter down as he whispered: "Lenny, I'm gonna pay." Faced with the cashier's surprised and curious eyes, Mello coughed awkwardly and pulled his credit card out of his wallet. "How much is the total?"

On the way home, Lenny, sitting in the back seat of the car, remained silent as Mello caught a glimpse of Lenny's tired look from the rearview mirror. When Mello parked the car, he got out of the car and opened the back door to take Lenny down. She seemed to be re-energetic, running up the stairs with her stuffed lion in her arms, like a bunny out of a cage. Mello walked behind her with bags, wondering how quickly a kid's energy returned. If Lenny were not a four-year-old girl, he would suspect that she had deliberately pretended to be exhausted.

Mello opened the door with the key. Lenny rushed into the room and said aloud: "Mom, we're home!"

Halle, who was busy in the kitchen, looked back at them and asked: "Did you buy everything we need?"

Mello nodded and put heavy bags on the table.

"Lenny, what’s in your hand?" Halle suddenly saw the stuffed animal in Lenny's arms, as she frowned at Mello and questioned: "You buy her another toy?"

"Yes… What's up?" Mello took off his sunglasses his jacket and as he hung the jacket on the hanger.

"It’s not right that you buy whatever she wants. It’ll make her think it's easy for her to get anything." Halle said seriously, looking into his eyes.

"Halle, just a toy." 'He stressed the word “toy”. He didn’t understand why Halle sometimes went crazy with small details. He couldn't help but think about whether she had become a little emotional lately, as he saw her slightly bulging belly that couldn’t be covered up by a loose-fitting dress.

"Her toys are too much for her cabinet, you know?" Halle said crossly and focused on peeling the potatoes.

“Go buy a new one.” Mello blurted and went to the table. He bowed his head as he took the carrots, butter, olives and other items out of bags.

"I agree. Uncle Near has so many toys, but no one bends his ear." Lenny stood next to them with a football in her arms.

"Halle, did you take Lenny to the SPK again?" Mello turned his back and asked loudly. As soon as Mello heard Near's name, he instinctively raised his voice.

"If I didn’t take her to SPK, could I leave a four-year-old at home alone? Count how many times you’ve picked her up from kindergarten.” Halle fought back without hesitation.

Mello snorted, and there was silence for a few moments.

Lenny was aware of a change in the atmosphere between her parents. Every time uncle Near was mentioned , her dad seemed unhappy. However, she didn't care much about it and had her own business. She asked cautiously, "Dad, can you go out and play soccer with me?"

"No," Halle rejected for Mello. “We'll have dinner soon. Your dad’s going to help me cook. Play in your bedroom.”

"I see." Lenny mumbled and returned to her room with her football.

"When did I say I was going to cook with you?" Mello leaned against the table and asked, pretending to be unhappy.

"Since you bought Lenny a soccer ball, she’s been played soccer with kids in the kindergarten." Halle ignored Mello's question and shifted the subject.

"She's got a talent for playing football. She's kinda like me." Mello said proudly.

"Yeah, no kid is as naughty as she is. She’s definitely Mello’s double. "Halle paused and put the peeled potatoes on the chopping board. "Her teacher called me last week and told me she was bullying other children in kindergarten. When I was a kid that’s not how I was."

"Hey, how come do you think she’s like me when she makes a mistake? You don't look like the good type when you was a kid, do you?" Grumbled Mello disgruntledly. 

"She's just like you anyway. She looks like you and has a personality like you. Tell me, what doesn’t she resemble you except she’s not addicted to chocolate? " Halle said as she handed Mello an onion and a knife.

Halle sat on the sofa and watched the recent hit romantic drama after dinner. She mentally complained about the conventional plot of the drama, as her shoulders got a little sore. She could not resist sighing that she was busy concentrating on work and on her kid simultaneously since she had become a mother. It's hard to get a weekend leisure time, but she had to cook. Mello would help her but not very often. Lenny’s praise for the meal was pretty comforting. It had to be mentioned that her cooking had improved a lot since she had a baby. As she remembered she used to hardly cook, she sighed again in her mind.

After Mello finished washing the dishes from the kitchen, he came over to sit next to Her.

"Mel..." Halle was interrupted as Mello bowed like a cat to hug her and had his head cocked to let his right ear press against her bump.

Halle looked down at Mello with a smile, gently stroking Mello's blonde hair, as she muttered softly, "It's only been four months, I don’t think you can hear it."

"Dad, Mom, what are you doing?" The pair hugging together both turned to Lenny, who was poking her little head out from her bedroom.

"I'm listening to if your mom’s going to give you a brother or a sister?" Mello chuckled as he gently rubbed his nose against Hal's bulging belly.

Halle gave Mello a nudge on the head. "Don't talk nonsense in front of our kid!" She grumbled, blushing.

Lenny looked at her parents with her clear blue eyes and innocently said: "Really? It’s amazing!"

Halle snorted and looked away wordlessly, while Mello had a low chuckle and loosen his arms. "A brother or a sister? Which one do you want your mother to give you ?" Said Mello.

Lenny bit her lips as she thought about it for a while and affirmed: "A brother! I want a brother."

"Why?" Mello opened his eyes wide and asked curiously.

"A brother would play football with me!" Lenny answered.

Halle rolled her eyes and immediately gave Mello a "I knew it" look.

Lenny climbed onto the single sofa in the living room and watched TV with her parents.

The hero on TV drama said"I love you" to the heroine and kissed her, then kneeled down and pulled out a ring to propose. Mello reached for the remote control, wondering whether Halle thought it was inappropriate for a child to watch such TV shows.

“This man is very handsome.” Lenny let out an exclamation, and Mello nearly slipped.

"I think so, too." Halle echoed.

Mello turned his head and raised his eyebrows as he gazed at Halle discontentedly, the corners of his mouth twitching: "Halle, you..."

"A boy in my class said the same thing to me. He loves me and wants to marry me." Mello and Halle both looked at Lenny with a surprised look this time. Mello was about to ask which little bastard he was, as Lenny added, "I had a fight with him."

"You hit your classmate because he asked you to marry him?" Halle covered his mouth as she said. Lenny nodded. “It’s not a reason to bully others.”

"How dare he said he wanted to marry me? I’ll be Uncle Gevanni’s bride.” Lenny announced and ran back to her room.

"I told you not to take Lenny to the SPK." Mello gritted his teeth and snarled, thinking about whether to get the kindergarten bastard first or go to the SPK with a gun first.

"Chill, Mello." Halle giggled as put a hand on Mello's shoulder.

"The blame is on you because you let her watch this kind of boring TV drama."

"That’s childish talking. Don't take it too much to heart." Mello pursed his lips as Halle touched his face.

The boring TV play was over at nine o’clock.

"Lenny, it's time for bed. Why are you playing the game on the iPad?” Lenny was sat on the carpet with a iPad on hand. Halle walked over and put the iPad aside. "You played iPad games for an hour this morning. What did I tell you? You can only play with iPad for one hour a day."

Lenny blinked quietly and accepted his mother's criticism.

"Go take a shower." Halle grabbed her hand and took her to the bathroom, meeting Mello who just came out of the bathroom.

"Lenny's played with your iPad over one hour today. Why did you unlock your iPad screen for her after dinner?" Halle snapped.

"I didn't..." Halle slammed the bathroom door before Mello had finished, leaving him standing alone at the door.

Lenny was a good girl when she bathed. Halle dried her body with a towel and helped her put on yellow Pikachu pajamas with a lightning-shaped tail behind her pants.

"Today's story is over." Halle helped Lenny get the quilt after she finished the story.

“Mom, you misunderstood Dad.” Halle looked at Lenny with questioning eyes.

"Dad didn't help me unlock the screen. I guessed the password myself.” Lenny gave Halle a mischievous look . “Dad's password is easy to guess. I tried it right the first time."

"Zero-two-one-eight, Mom's birthday." Lenny said before Halle opened her mouth.

Halle couldn't help but smile, and kissed Lenny on the cheek: "My smart girl. Good night, Lenny."

Halle crept into her bedroom and closed the door gently.

"Lenny's asleep." Mello sat on the bed playing with his cell phone and lay down when seeing Halle entering the room.

Halle lay on her side, gently wrapping her arms around Mello's waist. Mello dully turned to her. They leaned together as their faces were so close that they could feel each other's breathing.

"Halle?" He was a little confused and hadn’t expected Halle would take the initiative to hold him, feeling a sensation of itch running into his heart.

"I'm tired every day since the day when I became a mother." Halle curled her lips.

Mello looked into Halle’s eyes in silence, knowing that he could never fully understand a mother's hardship.

"I have a doctor’s appointment for pregnancy check-up next week." Halle took a breath and smiled: "I feel less nervous about the pregnancy than the last time. I had no idea how to be a mother before Lenny was born."

"Actually, I don’t even remember what my parents look like. Don’t worry. You’re a good mother now." Mello comforted her clumsily, subconsciously placing his hand on her belly. " I'm glad you keep this baby.”

Halle held Mello's hand and said softly, "Every child is a gift from God to his parents. Of course I would keep him."


End file.
